


I Told You So

by CrimsonKat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKat/pseuds/CrimsonKat
Summary: He had it all worked out, he had a fool proof plan; except he forgot to remember what he'd been told about the best laid plans.She'd tried to warn him, tell him that it wouldn't work.  But did he listen, of course not.





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Malfoy Manor Draco's Birthday Bash 2011!  
> all remaining errors are mine and mine alone.

Draco B-day Bash Drabble

 

 

Draco shook his head to try to clear some of the fog from his brain. Ugh, must have been a rough night. He wasn’t even sure where he was. The ground beneath him was hard and unforgiving. Malfoys were not meant to sit on hard ground, let alone sleep there. He lifted his arm to reach into his other sleeve for his wand and was startled.

 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He looked down at his wand arm again in disbelief, then looked a little further right. “Bloody Hell.” Well, this was no way to be spending his birthday. 

 

 

Curled up next to and handcuffed to Draco was the one person that he was quite certain he did not want to be seeing right now. The last thing he wanted right now was an ‘I told you so’ and he bloody well knew that she would be the one to give him one. Especially sitting here of all places. It made him loathe to wake her. Taking a deep fortifying breath and realizing that he had little choice in the matter, he shook her awake.

 

 

“Granger!” He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back a bit.

 

 

“Hmm?” was her only reply. Draco rolled his eyes. Blast it all, wasn’t she uncomfortable sitting on this - he looked around and shuddered - concrete floor?

 

 

He momentarily considered shoving her harder, but then, if she went sprawling, she’d end up pulling his arm out of its socket. Alright, so that was a slight exaggeration, but damn it, he was in fucking jail. A Muggle jail, no less.

 

 

Draco grabbed Hermione’s shoulder and shook her again, “Bloody hell, Granger, wake up!”

 

 

Hermione blinked a few times, brought her hands up to wipe at her eyes and heard a resounding “Ouch!” and received a yank from her left. Unprepared for the sudden pull on her arm, her wayward arm smacked Draco in the chest and caused Hermione to stare at his disheveled state. 

 

 

“Don’t look at me like that! You’re no peach either.”

 

 

“Where…”

 

 

“Bloody Muggle jail cell,” he grumbled.

 

 

“I tried…”

 

 

He cut her off again. “If ‘I told you so’ or any variation of that comes out of your know-it-all mouth, I swear to Merlin, Granger, that there will be a better reason than trespassing for us to be sitting in this cell.”

 

 

She punched him with the arm that wasn’t cuffed. “You are the biggest idiot I’ve ever had the displeasure of knowing!” She punched him again for good measure, and held up their handcuffed arms. “Just how do you plan to get us out of this one? Since you’re the idiot that got us here in the first place.”

 

 

“How was I supposed to know that the magic around the standing stones cancelled out the ability to Apparate?”

 

 

“Because, I bloody well told you that! But no, you decided that for your birthday, you wanted to do that there!”

 

 

Draco growled at her. “Woman, I told you…”

 

 

“Yea yea, not to say ‘I told you so’. But I bloody well told you so!” Hermione was practically yelling now. She moved to punch him again, but he grabbed her arm and glared at her. They were now sitting nearly nose to nose with each other. He brought her arm back down and laid it across his lap, his hand wandering around her waist and down her thigh.

 

 

“It’s still my birthday, and you can’t beat me to a pulp until we get out of here and get our wands back.” He whispered close to her ear, his warm breath giving her a case of the most delightful shivers. Damn the man, even when he gets them into trouble, he still manages to excite her.

 

 

Faces close together, they stared at each other. “And how, pray tell, do you plan to get out of here?” Her sarcastic tone did nothing to mask the hungry look in her eyes. His free hand stroked lightly back up her thigh, teasing at the hem of her skirt. 

 

 

“Right then,” a guard spoke from the doorway, “isn’t that what got the two of you in here?” The look on the man’s face was lascivious. “By all means, continue. I’d be happy to keep you here another day.”

 

 

Draco turned his head enough to look at the officer unlocking the door to the cell. Hermione placed a hand on Draco’s chest and whispered in his ear. The murderous look eased, but didn’t abate. Draco swore that if the man looked at Hermione one more time he was going to Avada him where he stood. Just as soon as he had his wand back.

 

 

“If you’ll just step up here, we’ll get those cuffs off and you can collect your property.” The officer looked Hermione over as she pushed herself up off the floor. If Draco hadn’t still been cuffed to Hermione, he would have punched the man square in his jaw.

 

 

The officer released the cuffs on both Draco and Hermione and led them down the hall to collect their belongings. Hermione whispered in his ear, “If you deck him, they’ll put you back in that cell again.”

 

 

Draco growled low in his throat. She simply smiled and hooked her arm through his. 

 

 

 

 

After collecting their things, they found a secluded alleyway in which to Apparate back to Malfoy Manor. Draco pushed Hermione to the stone wall of the alley and pinned her hands above her head with one of his. His other hand worked its way under her shirt to cup a lace clad breast. “He looked at you.”

 

 

“Many people…mmm….look at me.” Draco was pinching a nipple now, his hips pressed tightly to hers, erection hard against her abdomen. “You can’t….uhn…keep them…” she trailed off as he lightly nipped at the hollow of her throat.

 

 

He released her hands, but she kept them above her head. The man had a wicked way of working her body, of making it sing. Draco worked her t-shirt over her head and off her arms. She might bitch at him later for tossing it to the ground in a dingy alley, but for now, he just needed to feel her. He couldn’t stop kissing her; they’d been interrupted last night when he wanted to make love to her in the center of Stonehenge. 

 

 

Kissing her hard, he hiked up her skirt around her hips. Hermione nipped lightly on his lip as he kissed her, her fingers working at the zip on his denims to push them down around his knees. 

 

 

Hermione broke the kiss, wrapping her legs around Draco’s waist, as he lifted her under her arms and up against the wall. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him quickly. “I need you.”

 

 

Holding Hermione around her waist, he positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her with just the tip of his cock. Gods, she was so wet, just a small shift forward and he’d be buried in her. Draco closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. Hermione ran her finger through his hair, yanking on the fine hairs at the base of his skull as he slid home within her.

 

 

Her cry was silenced by another hard kiss as he thrust in and out of her. Teasingly slowly at first, then hard and fast. His need of her won out over his want to languish within her warm, welcoming heat. 

 

 

Hermione would have bruises from the brick wall at her back later, but they were well worth it for the hard loving of her husband. Besides, she knew that he would take his time later, massaging healing oils in to the scraped skin of her back.

 

 

He thrust hard into her, continually hitting that pleasure point only he’d ever been able to find. With a muffled scream, she came hard around him, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders through his linen shirt. She smiled into his kiss at the thought of working the oils over his body as well. Oh yes, marrying Draco Malfoy was one of the best things she’d ever done.

 

 

Draco felt her walls milking him, and it was the last his body could take. He came hard within her, languishing a moment longer as he kissed her softly. He would never tire of seeing that satisfied smile upon her face. He never intended to fuck her hard and fast in an alley, and it certainly wasn’t within the magic of the standing stones, but hey, he at least got the girl!

 

 

As they righted themselves, she scowled at him, picking up her shirt from some unknown pile of ick in the alley. “Next year,” she informed him, as she scourgified her shirt, “I get to pick your birthday present, without your input.”

 

 

He laughed, grabbed his wife around the waist and apparated them home to Malfoy Manor.


End file.
